En el fin del mundo
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Hora de aventura, así que... veamos que sale xD One shot


**_En el fin del mundo_**

* * *

-¡Buenas noches lenta princesa!

Dices con esa despreocupada muestra de alegría en tu cara. Parece que nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación entrar por las ventanas sin ningún permiso. Me imagino tus burlas hacia los guardias bananas para lograr escabullirte hasta aquí. Aunque bien, no es tan molesto si te entran tus arranques de amabilidad y madurez.

-Hola Marceline.

Sentí la necesidad de pedirle disculpas por ser un poco fría, pero estar entre papeles y no habiendo dormido bien un par de días atrás hace que no me queden ganas. Es como esa sensación de sobre esfuerzo en donde ya no sabes ni como es posible que te sigas moviendo, pero lo haces. Porque es lo que el deber te dicta. sobrevivir a base de cafe y los regaños de un menta mayordomo no es tan divertido como parece.

-Te ves terrible.

Dice aun mirándome mientras vuela por la habitación. Ella me estresa. No puedo dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella podría tocar algo y romperlo, causaría mas problemas lo que equivaldría a mas trabajo para mi.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte por toda la habitación?

-En verdad eres aburrida

Para el momento en el que se puso a revisar mis estantes de libros dejo de preocuparme. Ahí no hay nada realmente importante para mi. Los libros que me gustan terminan en los cajones de mi habitación o en algún mueble cerca de mi cama. Ahí no hay documentos del reino, solo libros que alguna vez toque y que posiblemente estén mas llenos de polvo que de recuerdos. si tiraba, manchaba o rompía algo de ahí, simplemente podía llamar a mentita y el se encargaría de limpiar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Si, fue mucho desear que se quedara en silencio.

-Solo viendo algunas cosas faltantes en el reino, nada interesante.

Ella deja de sonreír y me mira algo preocupada.

-¿Has dormido últimamente?

-huh... obviamente, ¿quien no lo haría?

-Bonnie...

-Solo he dormido dos horas esta semana.

-En verdad eres estúpida si crees que puedes ocultarme cosas.

Cuando me gire para mirarla ella estaba revisando entre los libros polvorientos como si en verdad le interesara leer. Alguien llamándome estúpida... debe ser gracioso para cualquier persona que lo escuche. ¿Marceline llamando estúpida a la dulce princesa? Si, eso ocurre mucho, pero no es como si alguien mas me insultara.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Si termino rápido podre volver a la comodidad de mi cama.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder coordinar bien si me levanto de mi silla. Incluso me he descubierto tragándome un par de letras mientras escribo. Justo ahora soy un completo desastre y no importa mucho que digamos, porque de igual manera sé que terminare todo esto y volveré a dormir para luego volver a tener trabajo y creando un circulo del que no puedo salir.

-¿De que es este libro?

Esa chica sabe como llamar mi atención. Bueno, ¿quien no se fijaría si le ponen un libro frente al rostro sin ningún permiso? Vi la portada desgastada, estoy segura de que es un libro que en algún momento me habría gustado demasiado para estar así de gastado.

-Es el fin del mundo, no es nada especial. Hay montones de libros con esa temática y después de varios se vuelve aburrido.

-Ningún libro que hable de algo tan genial puede ser aburrido.

-Si claro.

La reina vampiro hablando conmigo de libros, en serio... Mentita tal vez añadió algunas drogas en mi comida con la esperanza de que me durmiera y ahora tengo estas alucinaciones. igual podrían ser efectos secundarios de algún experimento, no lo sé, no quiero pensar tanto.

-¿Que harás?

-¿Sobre que?

-Ya sabes, el fin del mundo. Nuestra vida sera muy larga. Pero siempre hay algo, ya sabes, como la guerra de los champiñones.

-No creo que algo así vuelva a pasar.

Que ella lo mencione me hace sentir incomoda, ella lo vivió... yo no. Si ella ya ha visto como termina el mundo una vez no me puedo imaginar que lo vea de nuevo. Si puedo evitar que este pequeño reino se desplome me sentiré feliz. Ella puede venir aquí cuando quiera.

-Entonces dime que harías.

-Intentaría salvar lo que queda del reino.

-¿Y si no puedes salvarlo?

Para ese instante en que ella buscaba una respuesta de mi, mi cabeza ya estaba mas vacía que nada.

-¿Dormiría? ¿Comería muchos dulces?

-Lenta princesa...

-¿Que?

-Te estas durmiendo.

-¿eh?

Mire hacia mis papeles y mi letra ya era mas ilegible de lo normal, como si de la nada inventara un nuevo estilo de escritura. Creo que tal vez una parte de mi se estaba engañando conque seguía lo suficientemente despierta como para lograr terminar mi trabajo. Pase de tragarme letras a escribir horrorosamente.

-Vamos, acabaras mañana tu trabajo. El mundo no terminara si te tomas un pequeño descanso ahora.

Me comencé a sentir tan ligera y tranquila. Luego note que Marceline me estaba cargando. Ella podrá parecer una delincuente, ser grosera y mala algunas veces, pero es una buena persona. Jamas he dependido de alguien, y ahora siento como si no pudiera sobrevivir sin verla entrar por mi ventana. No es la primera vez que me dice que trabajo demasiado y no sera la ultima.

-Vamos Bonnie, necesitas dormir.

¿En que momento me metió a la cama? Creo que me dormí por breves segundos en el camino. Ella solo esta ahí, cubriéndome con las cobijas y mirándome fijamente.

No quiero que me siga mirando de esa forma. Es como si intentara reprocharme por la clase de vida que llevo. Si todo fuera como cuando el reino era tan manejable no seria tan aburrida para ella y posiblemente seguiríamos haciendo travesuras por todas partes. El problema entre nosotras es que el tiempo se detuvo para ella y lamentablemente siguió fluyendo sobre mi. El problema con nosotras, es que yo no puedo imaginarme una vida en donde todo desaparece a mi alrededor.

-Marceline... ¿Que harás en el fin del mundo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que me hacia pensar que bien podría acabar mi vida hoy. Sus colmillos sobresaliendo, sus ojos rojos clavados en mi, su piel grisácea que es tan fría que quisieras apartarla. Todo en ella es tan alucinante para mi. todo lo que nunca pude descubrir entre libros y experimentos, ella me lo mostró.

-En verdad eres lenta princesa. En el fin del mundo...te diré que te amo.

* * *

Bueno... realmente debo de admitir que quería escribir esta historia sobre Finn y la dulce princesa, solo es una versión diferente de otra historia que ya hice, pero realmente quería hacerla de hora de aventura sobre DP y Finn XD :'v pero una de mis amigas es muy fan del bubbline y pues... hoy es su cumpleaños así que... xD esto ocurrió :v

Solo espero que sea de su agrado :) Se aceptan criticas sugerencias o lo que quieran XD Y para esa persona molesta que se hace llamar mi amiga cuando llevo comida (ok no) xD Feliz cumpleaños *-*/ 


End file.
